More about the Golden
More about the Golden Some general info They left Koken in an Asteroid ship (big enough to hold them all and take provisions along). This Asteroid eventually became Sobody's Asteroid . It is seen as the center of their societies. During their exodus they ran into the Golden Guards . (then called different) The Golden Guard became their military muscle. The Golden Guards and the Golden are biologically incompatible and form two distinct groups but combined their societies otherwise. The Golden Guards have several planets (Golden Sphere bases, ship yards etc is there) The Golden Guards joined the Union as a seperate species but are still associated in a symbiotic fashion with the Golden. (I will write a more defined article on them) Golden Bazaars elsewhere After discovering the Ancient Gates some Golden left the M-0 Galaxy to other Galaxies. There is sporadic contact with them, and not even Sobody knows really how many there are. Not all succeeded, some ceased all contact. According to the Golden there about 300 they keep in contact with( a contact ship once every ten or twenty years), but only about 100 of them keep in steady contact (one or two contact ships a year - one round trip). They all recognize Sobody as the First Merchant and supreme ruler, but he has little actual control over them. Only about 55 of the Bazaars in other Galaxies know the Golden are Union Members now. (and have confirmed they are Union as well) By 5050 about 260 have confirmed it, the contact ships of 15 returned with the request to get more details and the rest are still out and have not sent an answer yet. While the trip through the gate is fast, to reach the next gate can take many month, sometimes years . The trip is not without risks The Bazaars not within the Galaxy that accepted Union membership (as part of the Golden) are now Union Territory but almost none are Union Citizens. Integrating them into the Union is a technial challenge. GalNet does not reach them and Space Bus connections are not feasible. In 5030 the Assembly approved the Transgalactic Golden Initiative . It is part of the Gate Location and Gate Network mapping project (and the biggest project the Union begun since the Union Bridge ) The TGI seeks to estabish a Union Post Office at each side of the gates leading to a Golden Bazaar. GalNet messages are collected hourly and then sent via data drone through the gate and either transmitted by the Post office via GalNet to the Golden Bazaar if a relay chain exits or delivered via post ship. As part of the TGI project an Union Member inegration mission ( generally known as the Welcome Waggon the is to be sent to all Golden Bazaars to evaluate them for size, population, defense needs. To establish Union Schools and Med Centers, install shields and deliver Wolfcraft and destroyer units along with Navy personnel. Assess the feasbility of building a GalNet Relay chain and deliver the customary new citizen welcome package (PDD , CITI , Citizen Bank account ,GalNet account, the recorded Assembly session of the Goldens acceptance, A copy of the Union Bill of Rights . and 1000 Credits) HALD explorers are sent to all known Golden Bazaars regardless how distant the last contact was The known Bazaars outside Union Territory within and outside the M-0 galaxy All Bazaars 2 that are outside Union Territory and are successfully integrated into the Union receive a Science Corps outpost and an Union Representation Office . The office is meant as a open information provider for traders and members of Civilizations in contact with the Golden who want to learn more about the Union. Notes 1 The GLGN projec t aims to establish the locations of all Ancient Gates and create a Gate Activity Monitor station on each side of each located gate. McElligott argues that gates are two way affairs and could be used by hostile entities. All gates located within Union space are to receive Army or Fleet stations (also on both sides). Research are to be conducted how these gates can be activated,deactivated ( All gates are to be equipped with means to destroy them if neccesary.) 2 Golden Bazaars are not always on Asteroids, many are located on planets or moons.Some developed in self sustaining colonies,(Some Golden Bazaars did not find civilizations to trade and had to abandon their traditional ways to survive) Some did not have enough volume in trade to sustain and feed their population on trade alone.Some Golden Bazaars thrived and developed into Golden Communities spanning several planets or even planetary systems. In the case of the recently re discovered Bazaar in the Draco Galaxy . The original bazaar was attacked and destroyed, no Golden survived. the surviving Golden Guards took the lead, created a sixty star system spanning empire while conquering the agressor.A delegation of the Goldem Guard empire just arrived at Sobody's Seat and is expected to also visit Pluribus. Category:GC Writers Resources Category:Misc. Category:Sentient Species